1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knockdown corrugated box for temperature control and method of making.
2. Prior Art
The needs in the packaging market are many and varied. Many different designs for packaging are known, to suit many different needs. Notwithstanding the variety of packaging already known, there still exists a need for reasonably priced packaging in the form of a corrugated box that will shield temperature sensitive contents of the box from the environment that will allow the contents to arrive overnight or within a period of a short time and yet remain fresh or frozen or could be kept from freezing. There are currently known designs for packaging that accomplish the foregoing objective, but they are all extremely expensive to ship, complicated in construction and are not economically justifiable for the volume shipment of ordinary perishables or commodities.